heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
SkekLach
|likes = Trinkets, immortality, killing Gelfling |dislikes = Arathim, sneezing, visiting Ha'rar, knowledge, death |powers = Semi-immortal |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' |actor = Helena Smee |voice = Awkwafina }}'SkekLach '''is one of the tertiary antagonists of the prequel series, ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He is the Collector of the Skeksis and is SkekOk's best friend. He was performed by Helena Smee, and voiced by Awkwafina. Background SkekLach is the Skeksis' Collector who's responsibilities lay in sorting through the tithes that the Gelflings give the Skeksis each trine, as part of their obligations under the Alliance of the Crystal. nce the being known as LachSen, who attempted to cleanse his soul with the Crystal of Truth, he was instead split into two beings: the Skeksis, LachSen was split into the Skeksis SkekLach and the Mystic, UrSen. Two of the Skeksis were killed and the Crystal was cracked by one of the Skeksis and causing a shard from the Crystal to break off. SkekAyuk rejected the Mystics, who went to live in hiding in the Valley of the urRu. Following this, SkekLach was made the Skeksis' Collector and was considered quite disgusting due to his pustules that would ooze out. Overtime, he was good friends with SkekEkt and SkekOk. When SkekGra and his Mystic counterpart UrGoh saw visions of them being one day reunited, the duo tried to convince skekLach and the other Skeksis and Mystics but they refused to listen. The Skeksis and Mystics cast them out, causing SkekGra and UrGoh to live in the Crystal Desert. He voiced disdain for going to Ha'rar, because the cold air messed with his sinuses. Once, with his Mystic counterpart urSen, they were once the UrSkeks LachSen, who attempted to cleanse his soul with the Crystal of Truth, he was instead split into the two beings: the Skeksis and the Mystics. Two of the Skeksis were killed and the Crystal was cracked by one of the Skeksis and causing a shard from the Crystal to break off. SkekLach rejected the Mystics, who went to live in hiding in the Valley of the urRu. Following this, SkekLach was made the Skeksis' Collector and was considered quite disgusting due to his pustules that would ooze out. Overtime, he was good friends with SkekEkt and SkekOk. When SkekGra and his Mystic counterpart UrGoh saw visions of them being one day reunited, the duo tried to convince skekLach and the other Skeksis and Mystics but they refused to listen. The Skeksis and Mystics cast them out, causing SkekGra and UrGoh to live in the Crystal Desert. He voiced disdain for going to Ha'rar, because the cold air messed with his sinuses. Personality SkekLach is the most grotesque of all the others Skeksis. However, he appeared to be genuine friends with the SkekOk, the scroll keeper for the Skeksis. He also suffered from allergies and hated going to Ha'rar because the cold air messed with his sinuses. When she First met him, Brea was absolutely disgusted by SkekLach's postules oozing, which even irritated SkekLach himself. He also is vain, thinking of himself as once being beautiful but SkekOk pointed out that SkekLach was never beautiful to begin with. Trivia *He is male, despite being voiced and puppeteered by two women. Some people misgender SkekLach, calling him "Female". Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Alternative Forms Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens